In electric vehicles such as a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle capable of being self-sustaining by powers of power storage devices mounted thereon, high-voltage power storage devices having a substantially specialized design have been conventionally used. This is intended to improve performance (for example, safety performance, power performance, and the like) of a vehicle system. Such an electric-powered vehicle is equipped with a power storage system having: high-voltage power storage devices in each of which a plurality of cells are connected in series; and an integration control device which integrally controls the power storage devices and the vehicle.
Arts of an electric-powered vehicle equipped with the power storage system having: the conventional power storage devices in each of which the plural cells are connected in series; and the integration control device which controls the power storage devices and the vehicle include, for example, the following Patent Literatures 1˜7. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-033936 being Patent Literature 1 describes an art relating to individual ON control of parallel connected batteries. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-340266 being Patent Literature 2 describes an art relating to abnormality determination based on a temperature deviation of parallel-connected batteries. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-095163 being Patent Literature 3 discloses an art for independently controlling currents of parallel-connected batteries. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-028861 being Patent Literature 4 describes an art relating to voltage detection logic of a parallel battery pack. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-031014 being Patent Literature 5 describes an art relating to a method of calculating a maximum charge/discharge power when parallel battery packs are connected in series. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-031123 being Patent Literature 6 describes an art relating to a method of calculating a capacity of a parallel battery pack. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-153150 being Patent Literature 7 describes an art relating to abnormality detection and disconnection based on the calculation of internal resistances of parallel-connected batteries.